Construction Crew to the Rescue/Trivia
Trivia *Gabby, Darington, Zeg and Watts don’t appear in this episode. *Fourth episode with "Rescue" in the title after Rocket Ski Rescue, Raceday Rescue and Robots to the Rescue. * The first episode of 2019. * This is the first episode since Robots in Space where someone other than Blaze transforms. * Second episode where Blaze and his friends transform simultaneously after The Big Ant-venture. * The travel song was first seen in the promo released on Nickjr.com. * Speed stripes are used for a third time since Meatball Mayhem and Ninja Blaze. * This is the first hearing of Blazing Amazing since Need for Blazing Speed in Season 3. * When the Monster Machines become construction vehicles, their symbols are visible amongst their treads. * For some reason, the episode was not released on Nickjr.com or any digital service the day after it aired. * Fourth time Blaze is chased by bears after Blaze of Glory, Runaway Rocket, The Polar Derby and Defeat the Cheat. * Seventh time Blaze is attacked by bighorns after Stuntmania!, The Team Truck Challenge, Sneezing Cold, Treasure Track, Race for the Golden Treasure and Fast Friends. * Fourteenth episode to end with a fade-to-black instead of an iris out after Blaze of Glory, Race to the Top of the World, Monster Machine Christmas, Darington to the Moon!, Race Car Superstar, Light Riders, Catch That Cake!, Animal Island, Race for the Golden Treasure, Breaking the Ice, Robots to the Rescue, Robots in Space and Ninja Blaze. * This is the second hearing of Get To Work! since The Super-Size Prize. * First time AJ uses a tablet. * Third episode where a transformation only requires one part after Animal Island and The Big Ant-venture. * Starla and Stripes interact with the viewer for the second time since Toucan Do It! and The Jungle Horn, respectively. * Starla and Stripes are shown to generate transformation outlines and transform on their own without Blaze having to share his engineering magic with them, suggesting they might have inherited his transformation power. * This is the first episode to play a special song that was previously heard. * One of few episodes where Crusher doesn’t antagonize or compete against Blaze at all. * Little Bunny makes another appearance since Breaking the Ice. She is also shown to have a twin brother or sister that dresses like her. ** This marks the first time a miniseries-exclusive character has appeared in a regular episode. * Starla said Pickle’s name for the first time. * Pickle is shown to be bad at guessing games. * The building from Trouble at the Truck Wash can be seen across the street from Paulina’s Pizza. Running Gags * Crusher and Pickle playing a guessing game and Pickle failing at his guesses. * The Monster Machines using the abilities based on the vehicle they transform into. Allusions * When Crusher dresses up like a train, his costume bears an uncanny resemblance to Lady from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the movie based on the 1984 long-running series Thomas & Friends. ** Coincidently, the show started broadcasting on Nick Jr. in 2018 following license expiration with PBS Kids in 2017. Goofs * Whenever the Monster Machines are driving in their construction vehicle forms, Starla’s treads are turning the wrong way. * After Crusher’s tower collapses, there is no debris of it on the ground where the slide was constructed. * When Paulina closes the door to her restaurant after going inside, it closes again in the next shot. * When released on Nickjr.com and the app, the icon was partially grayed out. This was fixed on February 8. Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia